Chronicles of a demon
by Bryan Frost
Summary: ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Un día era un chico como cualquier otro, y al siguiente un ser maligno y sin piedad por la vida de otras personas. Luego de haber asesinado a su familia, huyó de aquel lugar para seguir con su rastro de sangre, hasta encontrarse con 2 personas, un vikingo joven, de unos 14 años y alguien más, casi su reflejo a quien estaba dispuesto a matar /FAIL SUMMARY XD


Ok, esto es algo raro *digo, que no sea un songfic ya es extraño, que sea medio gore es otra cosa XDDD, bueno, este es el prólogo de algo que no va a durar mucho basado en un RP XDDD, espero que guste, po, ta luego :3

Prólogo:

Sentado en una esquina de la habitación, un chico de ojos azules cual zafiro y cabello castaño rebelde se dedicaba a escribir, con sangre de sus venas en una pared, un mensaje que esperaba que su familia encontrara, un mensaje de odio, de ira, debajo del cual, había una especie de pentagrama.  
Llevaba días encerrado en la habitación sin salir para nada, no comía ni bebía, todo ese tiempo había escrito las paredes con mensajes diabólicos, harto del mundo. Su familia no entendía el por qué de sus acciones, no entendían qué era lo que le habían hecho, en qué le habían fallado para que él se pusiera así, un día de repente sólo se había vuelto violento e inestable, hasta que decidió encerrarse, escapando por la ventana durante la noche, sin que nadie supiera realmente lo que hacía en ese período de tiempo hasta que escucharan sus pasos subir por el techo. Su madre siempre dejaba comida frente a su puerta, la cual quedaba intacta allí hasta descomponerse, su padre pasaba notas debajo de la puerta, las cuales su hijo jamás le respondía, incluso su hermanita se sentaba junto a la puerta a charlar con él, la diferencia en esto, es que a ella sí le respondía, lloraba, gritaba, pero jamás habría la puerta, y amenazaba con salir por la noche para meterla dentro del cuarto si ella decía algo, la niña sólo reía y seguían hablando.

Al poco tiempo de aquella crisis, un día dejó de contestar, su hermanita lo había traicionado, contándole a sus padres todo de lo que habían hablado hasta entonces, a lo cual sólo pudieron responder alegrándose porque aún mantenía contacto con un miembro de la familia, sin saber que ya no lo haría. Cuando subieron emocionados a tocar la puerta, esta estaba abierta, pero al entrar su felicidad se transformó en horror, vieron los horribles mensajes en las paredes, y todos los pentagramas y cosas que había allí, y en medio de la habitación, el más grande de todos aquellos extraños símbolos contenía a su amado hijo, pero casi irreconocible: Su cabello, antes castaño, ahora estaba blanco como la nieve, su piel antes viva y de cálido color, estaba pálida cual porcelana, y aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron zafiros brillantes, eran ahora dos perlas ámbar, opacas, sin vida alguna.  
Su madre profirió un grito de horror, no quería creer que su niño era ese ser diabólico envuelto en sombras, no quería ni pensar en todas las cosas que habría hecho ella para hacerle sentir que necesitaba cambiar. Su hermanita, quien era a quien más afecto le tenía el chico, se acercó intentando ver qué le haría, si podría abrazarlo después de haber estado allí un mes encerrado, pero se equivocó, apenas se acercó tomó a la niña del cuello, cargándola con odio, mientras una sonrisa enferma se dibujaba en sus labios, los gritos de su madre no lo detendrían, y menos los de su padre, a quien le dirigió una mirada llena de ira, seguida por la acción de haber lanzado a su hermana hacia él.

— Shhh, tranquilos~ — Dijo acercándose, mientras aquellas sombras formaban una guadaña de filo brillante, con la cual apuntaba amenazante. — Todo su sufrimiento acabará en un momento… Así como el mío acaba este día…

— ¡Jack! ¡Por favor despierta, no hieras a mamá! — La niña gritaba en brazos de su padre, intentando correr hacia él, sin poder evitar aterrorizarse y gritar aún más al ver cómo su madre era cruelmente asesinada frente a sus ojos, las lágrimas no lo harían calmarse, y tenía que comprenderlo, pero no podía, el horror, el miedo era más grande.

— ¿¡Quién demonios es "Jack"!? ¡Él ya no está aquí, mocosa inepta! — Una risa cruel, enfermiza y sin piedad alguna se pintaba en su rostro, sus ojos opacos la miraban con odio, haciéndola callar. — Lo mejor sería que cerraras el pico, niña, tu hermano no está aquí, sólo Bryan y nadie más, ¿Comprendes? — Se acercó aún más a ellos, empuñando su guadaña y preparándola para atacar.

Los gritos desesperados por ayuda, y el sonido de huesos siendo destrozados aún mientras sus propietarios estaban con vida, las cuales poco duraron, se escuchaban por toda la casa, y un último grito de suplica salió de los labios de la pequeña, quien fue la última en morir, pero la más herida al momento de ser encontrados los cuerpos.  
Los vecinos habían oído todo, pero no habían podido entrar a la casa hasta que aquel nuevo ser acabó con su masacre, dejando allí los cuerpos de quienes alguna vez fueron sus familiares, riendo desquiciado, enfermo, habiendo perdido por completo a quien había sido un chico feliz aunque trastornado y solitario. "Bryan" pensó, "No está mal" Se dijo, comenzando a reír con grandes carcajadas, subiendo a los cielos sin que nadie supiera cómo, huyendo de aquella cuidad, para acabar con la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, hasta encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera jugar, que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacer su sed de sangre junto a él.


End file.
